Adiós
by MissLouder
Summary: Palabras de despedida, es lo único que pueden decirse. Después de tantas torturas entre ellos, ya era hora de decir adiós.


Notas: Un fic angst, pero quería hacerlo. Quizás tenga un mensaje al final, pero eso lo sabrán ver ustedes.

Género: Shonen ai.

* * *

**Adiós.**

**.**

**.**

_"Está bien querer a alguien que no te corresponde, mientras sea una persona a la que valga la pena querer. Mientras se lo merezca"._

Cassandra Clare.

**.**

—x—

—No estoy aquí para joderte, Albafica.

—¿Estás en busca de algo mayor? —Sonrió cruzándose de brazos—. Por favor, devuelve tus pasos y vete.

—Lo haré, cuando oigas lo que tengo que decir. —Ascendió un par de escalones más, y el santo de Piscis supo que no se podría deshacer de él a menos que cumpliera su petición.

Suspiró resignado.

—A ver, te escucho. Siempre y cuando estés a esa distancia.

Manigoldo sonrió, después de pensar en un lindo preámbulo y no tener ninguno. Mandó al diablo todo, y fue directamente al grano.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido aprecio por alguien, Albafica? —preguntó con calma, muy poco común en él. Pero una introducción brusca, merecía una continuidad lenta.

—Sí. —afirmó—. Mi maestro.

—Lo supuse —dijo ascendiendo un escalón más—. Entonces será más fácil expresarte esta basura que me está pudriendo.

—¿Puedes ir al grano? —Enarcó una ceja con hastío.

Caminó hasta él, rompiendo la tregua que nunca prometió y Albafica pensó en patearle si venía con las intenciones de siempre. Donde más de una vez, había caído ante esas redes, volviendo frágil su piel. Pese a las consecuencias, que nunca se midieron, ni mucho menos se tomaron.

Manigoldo le pasó la mano con cuidado, casi sin querer, por el cabello celeste y la apoyó en su nuca. Se preguntó si Albafica podría notarle el pulso, respondiendo al de él.

—No puedo explicar el amor, el aprecio o el querer, Albafica —empezó, sólo sosteniendo su nuca y ninguno de los dos rompió ni la distancia ni la cercanía—. No sé qué mierdas es…con qué se come o con que se juega. Pero, quiero que sepas… que cuando te vi, muchas de las porquerías en mi cabeza parecieron purificarse y, mucho de los engranajes oxidados; empezaron a funcionar.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Porqué vengo a decirte adiós. Esperé. Esperé mucho tiempo. Por ti, por nosotros —confesó resignadamente—. Y nunca diste el paso que debías dar, el paso con él que dejaría todo lo que soy, por ti. Parecías también esperar, pero nunca te pregunté el qué o a quién. Me parecía que sólo yo quería acercarse y nunca vi respuesta de tu parte.

Albafica tomó el significado de esas palabras.

—Finalmente haz tomado la decisión —respondió alejándose de la mano del italiano—. La solución de tu problema.

—La solución fácil, no siempre es la correcta, Albafica. —Cerró pesadamente los ojos—. Pero no puedo obligarte, no puedo obligarte a sacarte de ese maldito pozo que sigues ahogándote.

—Nunca te pedí ayuda.

—Nunca la necesitaste. —repuso—. Pero si la anhelaste —Se acercó finalmente, y rompió la brecha autodefensiva del caballero de Piscis. Sabía que si sería la última vez, para ambos, debían decirse adiós como sus corazones dictaban. Enredó sus manos en el cuello, y le besó con suavidad. Recordando sus misiones, sus pasiones, sus peleas y sus razones.

Se alejó finalmente, teniendo disyuntivas en su mente enfrentándose. Unas queriendo quedarse, otras queriendo irse.

Albafica rozó sus propios labios y le atravesó con la mirada.

—Entonces, adiós, Manigoldo.

Sabía que no le iba a detener. Y realmente si lo hacía, ambos sabían el sacrificio que conllevaría. Un sacrificio que ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacer, por el precepto de sus propios principios. A veces no se impone la suficiente atención en las cosas puedan llegar a pasar, sólo porque preferimos cubrir nuestros ojos con una manta transparente, tan fina, tan delgada, llamada esperanza.

—Hay una brecha en tu abismo, Albafica. Donde puedo ver más allá de la impresión que causas en la gente, y descubrir, cómo te sientes por dentro.

—Sólo tú lo sabes, ya que has conocido lo suficiente de mí —respondió, sin titubeos ni quebrantamientos—. Y creo que fue lo suficiente, para poder decirnos adiós sin resentimientos.

—Decir adiós es una mierda; punto final —dijo, sentándose en uno de los muros que rodeaban el templo. Albafica caminó hasta él y, a una distancia prudente, se sentó también—. No creo poder olvidarte, no quiero creer, que puedo olvidarte.

Miró las baldosas y soltó una risa agria. Pero si Albafica esperaba que dijera algo, de su boca no salió nada.

—El pasado no desaparece, Manigoldo, aunque así lo deseemos —añadió Piscis, mirando la manta de escarcha sobre sus cabezas—. Volverá volando hacia nosotros, nos guste o no. —Le miró unos segundos, y sintió ese deseo prohibido de besarle, pero no lo hizo—. Para mi gusto… —Ensanchó un poco las comisuras, cerrando los ojos—, había demasiadas hormonas pululando a nuestro alrededor. —Manigoldo levantó su mano y le acarició el pómulo con una extensa sonrisa, descendiendo hasta sus labios y rozando sus comisuras—. Nunca podré olvidar en como tallaste mi nombre… plenamente visible en tus brazos descubiertos.

—¿Me amaste, Albafica?

—No te puedo responder eso, Manigoldo —repuso.

—Tal vez, porque no quieres que sepa con la pared con la que me estrellaré —le dijo alejándose de él al momento, levantándose del muro de cemento—. Aprendí que cuando te mueres por los huesos de alguien y no eres correspondido; terminan barriendo tus propias cenizas, al morir por ello. Pero, gracias pese a todo. —Incrustó sus ojos en él, y le sonrió como él solía hacerlo—. El mejor favor que me pudiste hacer, es darme con esa puerta en las narices.

—Siempre has sido al contrario, Manigoldo —contestó el caballero. Su mirada era serena, tranquila. Sabía que ese día llegaría. Su cabello danzaba a sus costados, dándole el brillo seductor que tanto le gustaba al italiano—. La gente piensa que lo entiendes todo de un lado, pero en realidad, siempre hace las cosas a la inversa, y eso, viniendo de alguien que pudo ver ambos lados… —Se calló con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Sólo tú sabes eso —respondió—. O quizás, eres el único que se ha puesto a pensar en eso.

Albafica cerró los ojos.

—Ambos sabemos algo del otro, que no lo sabe cualquiera —Sus manos estaban a ambos lados de sus caderas y, seguía manteniendo un rostro pasible—. Como tú siempre has preferido la sinceridad, sobre todo.

—Nada duele más que un poco de compasión, lástima mal fingida —Se acercó, contó dos pasos más y al tercero ya estaba sobre los labios del otro. Estrellándose para padecer las siguientes heridas—. Porqué con la esperanza, se abre una herida que no dejará de sangrar. Que no me dejará ir totalmente de ti. No me tengas piedad, destrúyeme.

Su parabatai le rodeó con los brazos y le besó nuevamente. Hundiéndose en su cavidad lo más que podía.

—Lo haré, si tú haces lo mismo —susurró sobre sus labios, ladeando las cabezas rozándose, sintiéndose, ese suave dulzor que sólo era el veneno disfrazado—. Destrúyeme, Manigoldo.

—Somos el esqueleto que queda de nosotros, cuando nos rompemos el corazón... como si nos arrancaran la piel, y dejaran ver, lo que somos en realidad —Le tomó de la cintura, y volvió a besarle con fuerza. Abriendo paso entre sus piernas y casi estrellarle la cabeza contra la lámina de cemento a su espalda. Pero no importaba, era la última vez, su última vez—. No sé si te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, o si fue el segundo o la décimacuarta vez. Pero…

—No sigas, por favor —interrumpió. Su tono de voz era ecuánime, y fue allí donde Manigoldo supo que no podía saltar una barrera donde no habría alguien esperándole al otro lado—. No quiero que utilices esas palabras con alguien que no puede corresponderte. —Se alejó de él, bajándose del muro y empezó a adentrarse a su templo—. Es hora de que te marches, y reinicies quien eres. Sin mí, en tu mundo.

Manigoldo torció una sonrisa. No le importaba no ser correspondido, le importaba ser sincero con él mismo. La mayor lección que había aprendido desde su formación como santo se podía resumir en una: Nunca te aferres a nada. Ni a las cosas ni a las personas. Ni siquiera a uno mismo… Porqué si pueden salvarte, también pueden destruirte.

—Volver mis órganos de piedra, mi rostro de acero y, revestir mi piel con soberbia… —Se masajeó su cabellera, y se preguntó que carajos seguía en ese lugar—. Pero si voy a morir en esta guerra, quería que lo supieras.

Albafica giró su rostro hacia él, y no vio ni una pizca de miedo en ellos. Ni una pizca de arrepentimiento, ni una pizca de cargas. Parecía que lo decía, como si fuera a morir pronto.

—¿Qué pretendes? —dijo con seriedad en su voz—. ¿Matarte cuando llegues a tu templo?

—En absoluto —Se dio vuelta y bajó el primer escalón del templo de Piscis, con su protector mirándole de reojo—. Hades ya nos declaró la guerra, donde enviará criaturas que nos maten, ¿y quién sabe? Quizás tenga suerte. Soy un santo de Athena decente, y lucharé con honor hasta el final.

—Pero no tienes miedo.

—Hay cosas peores que la muerte —respondió él—. No conocer las formas en como una persona pueda cambiarte. En cómo te puede hacer olvidar de todo, cuando te mira y demás cursilerías. —Le miró y, no le extrañó ver una sonrisa en esos labios prohibidos—. Me olvido de quién eres cuando estás tan cerca de mí y bueno… —Se encogió simplemente de hombros y volvió a sonreír—. Morir luchando bajo el nombre de Athena, no es ningún deshonor. Y ya conocí esas formas tan maricas de sentirse desfallecer por otra persona. Así que la muerte puede venir por cuando le plazca. —Su capa ondeó a su espalda y miró por última vez al santo a su espalda—. Quiero tener una muerte honrosa, de esas que también sean traumáticas. Ya que, técnicamente, no me arrepiento de una mierda. Adiós, Albafica de Piscis.

Bajó las escaleras y se perdió entre el descenso. Albafica sólo le observó ir, en silencio.

—Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias —dijo para una presencia que ya no estaba—. Dentro de mi cabeza, una voz te decía que nadie me había conocido como tú. Y que nunca amaría a alguien como tú. —Observó la inscripción de Piscis tallada en el techo del templo y una suave brisa acompasó el momento—. Pero no podemos amarnos en un mundo, donde las prioridades son otras. Donde el nombre de Athena, es más pesado que nuestro sentimiento. La balanza finalmente ha bajado hacia el lado contrario.

Volvió su vista al fondo del descenso de los templos, esperando alcanzar una silueta ya perdida.

—He luchado amargamente en la vida desde que oí tu voz, desde que vi tus ojos y vi quien eras en realidad. —Hizo aparecer una rosa blanca en su mano y, terminó por adentrarse en su templo—. Tienes que perdonarme porque no luché sólo por ti… —La rosa empezó a desmoronarse, desprendiéndose de sus pétalos poco a poco. Hasta que una brisa se la llevó fuera de su templo, y sabría a donde llegaría—. Pero el gran pensamiento de mi vida, siempre serás tú. —Y sin más, con los pétalos danzantes, despidió esas palabras.

Más allá, por el camino de Libra, unos pétalos llegaron hasta él. Danzaron a su alrededor, y ese olor inconfundible le hizo sonreír.

_"El gran pensamiento de mi vida, siempre serás tú."_

—Este mundo no siempre complacerá todos los amores —dijo para sí. Transformó los pétalos en pequeñas partículas espirituales y las envió de regreso hacia el doceavo templo—. Cruzaré todos los océanos del tiempo, sólo para encontrarte de nuevo, Albafica.

**FIN**.


End file.
